


Quid Pro Quo

by MeeronverDarkhoof



Category: Firefly
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Very Slight Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeronverDarkhoof/pseuds/MeeronverDarkhoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne's horny, so what else is new?  But can he get Simon to give him what he wants?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>. . . "We out here in space, boy.  We take what we can get, it's all shiny."  . . .</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Date Written** : October 19, 2008 (Slight update April, 18, 2014)  
>  **Disclaimer** : You know the drill. I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun. No profit is being made, I'm just hoping to get someone off. ;)
> 
>  **Notes** : This is my second fic ever. It's quick and dirty, the very definition of smut with no plot at all. But I have kind of a sentimental attachment to it, weird huh? Fair warning, I call this 'very slight dubious consent' but that's just my perspective. You might find it more dubious that slight, I dunno, really. Why do I always want to do the wickedest things to the ones I like the most? I'm just that twisted. XD But don't be scared away, I promise everyone has fun.
> 
> Comments are welcome, encouraged, actually. I’d really like to know what others think of my writing. Any opinions, comments, or constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Please? I'm desperate to know if anyone likes what I write and what I could do to improve. *pleading puppy dog eyes*

Jayne burst into the infirmary and locked the door behind him.  Simon jumped at the sound and spun around to face him.  "What are you--"  Was as far as he got.

Jayne pushed Simon back against the table.  Simon put his hands behind him to balance himself and knocked several medical instruments skittering across the table and onto the floor.  His thighs and ass hit the table painfully and he was forced to sit down.

Jayne grabbed Simon's shoulders and forced his mouth against his.  Jayne's teeth crushed his lips painfully and he opened his mouth reflexively, then Jayne's tongue invaded.  Simon put his hands on Jayne's chest and tried to push him away while scooting across the table but Jayne was much stronger and held him fast.

When Simon wrenched his face away to one side Jayne just attacked his ear.  He sucked on the ear lobe, biting gently.  His breath tickled across the sensitive cup of Simon's ear causing him to shiver.

"Wait. . . Jayne. . . Stop. . ."  Simon gasped, still trying to push the other man away.

"Nope.  Ain't gonna."  Jayne breathed in Simon's ear then went to sucking his neck.

"Please. . . I don't. . ."

Jayne lifted his head and leaned in for another kiss.

Simon spoke quickly to stop him.  "I'm not sly."

"Oh, you ain't?"  Jayne shoved one hand roughly down the front of Simon's pants and grabbed Simon's cock.  It was hard.  He gave it a light squeeze.  "You gonna tell me that don't feel good?"

Simon gasped.  "Uh, no-- I-- Oh-- well, y-yes.  Uhm, it does.  But--"

"Sex is sex, it don't matter what goods you carryin'"  He didn't let go of Simon's cock.  He stared at him and watched his loosing struggle to keep his composure.

"But I've never. . . Um. . ." Simon was finding it more and more difficult to talk.

"Maybe you fancy rich folk in the core can afford to be picky."  Jayne continued.  His voice was thick, but harsh and demanded Simon's attention.  "But we out here in space, boy.  We take what we can get, it's all shiny."

Simon tried to speak for several moments and couldn't.  He settled for shaking his head in desperation instead.  So maybe he did kind of like this, but Jayne scared him.

"You do this, you have my word I won't never sell you and your sister to the feds."

Simon grabbed Jayne's writs and tried to pull his hand out of his pants.  His anger made him stronger, but not strong enough.  "You gorram bastard!"

Jayne blinked.  Simon must be really pissed if he was swearing.

"You want me to sell myself to you to protect my sister?  How dare you bring her into this you--"

"No."  Jayne silenced him by squeezing his cock again, then ran his fingers gently along it's length.  He looked at Simon wide eyed, attempting to look innocent.  He just looked foolish, but at least it was a step away from menacing.  "I don't mean it like that.  I'm sayin' if we get a good thing goin' here, I won't want nothin' bad to happen to you on account I won't want it to stop."

"That... That... Still!  That's not... Uh!"  Simon was sure he could come up with a very articulate argument if there just wasn't a hand squeezing his penis.  As it was he was completely lost for words.

"Tell me it don't feel good."  Jayne insisted.  He stroked Simon's cock and started kissing his neck again.

Simon tried to say no, but it came out in a moan.  "Nuhhhhhhhmm."  Jayne was not convinced.  Simon again tried to push Jayne away but his struggles were getting weaker.  Jayne's hands and lips were all over him.  His facial hair scratched against Simon's neck.  His other hand he shoved under Simon's shirt and callused fingers raked over his back and sides.  Jayne didn't caress and kiss, he groped and devoured.  Not giving, but taking what he wanted.  Simon felt overwhelmed.  His hands trembled where they pressed against Jayne's chest, but they were no longer trying to push Jayne away.

Jayne took his hand out of Simon's pants and in one fluid motion pulled Simon's sweater over his head and tossed it aside.  The cold air hit Simon's heated skin and turned it to goose flesh.  Simon didn't know what to do, he searched Jayne's face apprehensively.   Then he slowly put his hands on Jayne's waist and tugged at his tee shirt.  

"Take it off."  Jayne said in a 'this should be obvious' tone.  Simon slowly pulled Jayne's shirt up and Jayne lifted his arms.  Simon held the shirt in his hands for a moment before realizing he should do something else.  He set the shirt on the table, then hesitantly slid his hands across Jayne's bare skin.

Jayne grinned and leaned in for a kiss.  This time Simon kissed back.  He slowly wrapped his arms around Jayne's back and pulled him closer.  Jayne unzipped Simon's fly and tugged at his waistband.  With some urging Simon lifted his butt up slightly and allowed Jayne to work his pants off.  He tugged his shoes off with them and threw them all in a heap on the floor.

Simon sat completely naked in front of Jayne, he felt exposed and vulnerable.  He suddenly became very nervous, realizing this was really going to happen.  "Can we go slow?" He asked.

"I don't think so."  Jayne was already taking off the rest of his clothes.  He moved back in close to Simon.

Simon was trying very hard not to look at Jayne's crotch.  He realized that was ridiculous given the current circumstances but he couldn't help it.

"Touch me."  Jayne's voice was soft but commanding.  When Simon made no move Jayne gripped his wrist and brought Simon's hand to his cock.  Simon closed his fingers around him and slowly began to stroke his length.  He was surprised to find how much he liked touching another man's penis.  Jayne's breathing got heavier and he started rocking his hips.

Simon tilted his head and looked Jayne up and down.  He was breathing loudly, not quite but almost moaning, the movement of his hips seemed involuntary, and the expression on his face was unmistakable.  Simon was doing that to him.  For a moment he felt like he was in control of Jayne, and he liked it.  Unfortunately the moment was over almost as soon as it began.

Jayne suddenly pulled away.  He bent down and pulled something out of his pants pocket.  He held it up and leaned forward.  Simon's eyes widened in fear when he saw Jayne was holding a pocket knife.  What in the 'verse was he going to do with that?

Jayne looked at what he held.  "Oh.  Oops."  He tossed the knife aside without explanation and went back to look in his other pocket.  Simon sighed with relief when Jayne came back with a small bottle of lotion.  'Lightspeed Lube' the corny logo read.

Jayne poured some lube on his hand and rubbed it on the first two fingers of his right hand.  "Hold still."  He said.  "This is gonna hurt."  He pushed Simon's legs farther apart and with his left hand forced Simon to the edge of the table.

"No!  Wait!"

"It'll hurt less if I do this first."  Simon whimpered and once again tried to wiggle away but it was too late.  Jayne slid his middle finger passed Simon's tight ring of muscle and inside him.

Simon cried out.  It hurt more than he'd expected.

"Just relax"  Jayne slid his finger in and out several times.  Just when Simon thought he could finally stand it he added his index finger and that made it worse.  Jayne scissored his fingers back and forth, worked them in and out, slowly opening Simon up.  When Simon's breathing became less labored and his face relaxed a little Jayne pulled out.

"Ready?"  He asked.

"Not really."

"Trust me."

"I don't."  But he leaned his head back, closed his eyes and made no move to stop Jayne.

Jayne rubbed lube on his cock and pressed the head to Simon's entrance.  Simon sucked in breath and winced in anticipation.  Then Jayne slid slowly in and groaned.

"Oh god!"  Simon cried.  Jayne felt huge inside him, he felt like he was being split in half.

Jayne rocked in and out slowly several times.  "Feel good?"  He panted.

"No!!"  In fact, it was agony.  Simon wanted to beg Jayne to stop, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Just wait... wait... it... will..."  Jayne panted.

To Simon, Jayne's invasion felt ruthless and brutal.  He had no idea that Jayne was holding himself back.  To him, this was taking it slow, but he would never tell Simon that.

Jayne's strokes started shallow.  As he deepened them and slid his whole length into Simon the head of his penis rubbed against Simon's prostate.  A bolt of pleasure shot though Simon.  He had no idea it could feel so good.  But at the same time it hurt worse.  He wanted to feel that bolt again though.  He wrapped his legs around Jayne's waist and pushed forward.  Pain and pleasure rolled through him in waves.

Jayne was panting harder.  His muscles bunched as he held Simon against him.  More of his weight was against Jayne than the table.  Simon was crying out more in pleasure than pain now, he clung tight to Jayne and dug his fingernails into his back.  Jayne's aim was practiced and he hit that perfect spot in Simon again and again.

"More... I want... Uhh!" Simon moaned.

"Told ya."  Jayne growled back.  He thrust harder and grabbed Simon's cock.  It had deflated somewhat with the initial pain but was hardening again.  Jayne stroked it back to a full throbbing erection.

Simon was overwhelmed, assaulted on two fronts.  Jayne was now banging him back against the cabinets painfully with every thrust.   Simon no longer cared about pain, he just needed this.  He rocked his hips in time with Jayne, thrusting up into Jayne's hand then pushing down onto his cock.  He was moaning something but he no longer knew what he was saying.

Then he was coming.  He felt far away, yet the only things that existed were right here.  Sensation and heat, pressure and friction.  Semen splashed Jayne's chest and dripped down to his hand, slicking it.  Jayne closed his eyes and pounded into Simon even harder.  He felt Simon's muscles clench around him when he came.  So tight, so amazingly tight.  He stilled as he felt his orgasm peak, then a few more hard thrusts as he shot come deep inside of Simon.

Both men kept still, panting, for a few moments, then Jayne slid out.  Simon half staggered half fell off the table onto shaky legs.

Simon saw what looked like an alarming amount of blood on Jayne as he pulled out.  He was used to seeing blood, but it was usually someone else's.  He worried about how much damage his bowels had sustained.

Jayne saw his expression.  "Don't worry, you'll heal.  And next time you'll bleed less and it won't hurt so much."

 _Next time._   Simon thought.  _He wants there to be a next time._

Later, alone in his bunk, Simon lay staring at the wall.  He had to lay on his side, he was too sore to lay on his back.  He wasn't sure how to feel about himself.  He had basically whored himself to keep River safe.  That made him feel used and dirty.  On the other hand it had felt incredible and he couldn't wait to do it again.

FIN


End file.
